My Fair Prince
by Ko'Tonii-Chan
Summary: A one shot of a day with Arthur and Merlin


**My Fair Prince**

Prince Arthur decides to help Merlin with his daily chores as manservant, and decides to help with _other_ things... (Oneshot)(ArthMer)(Romance)

Rated MATURE for sex scenes, and occasional coarse language

"Today, all you need to do is wash my tunics and muck my stables. Then you're free to leave" Arther droned. I listen to this every single day. Clean my boots this, muck my stables that. There's no wonder Morgana refuses to date him. I sat in my usual daze, just soaking in everything he says.  
"Say, Merlin..." he asks, breaking my daze. My eyes widen and my attention is his.

"Yes?" I ask. Arthur grinned as he ran his finger across the chain mail on his hand.

"I was just curious... Could I lend you a hand today?" he looked up at me. My eyes narrowed.

"Why? Why would the prince of Camelot want to help his manservant shovel shit?" I laughed. He knocked his head to the side, his lips pursed. His eyes focused back onto me, with a cheeky grin.

"Well... Aristocracy isn't always that great. I want to help you, Merlin" he said. I smiled back at him.

"As soon as we start, you are going to get so bored of chores" I laughed.

"Sign me up, where do we start?" Arthur asked, enthusiastically.

We had started our first chore: Washing Arthur's tunics. I took him to the cellar of Gaius' home, for that authentic, slave-labour feel.

"Welcome to the life of the manservant - where there is no such thing as clean clothes, equality or a pay rise" I replied with my arms wide open. Arthur laughed.

"One, the work you do, there's no need for clean clothes. Two, its not my fault I'm royalty, blame father. Three, you get paid the honour of washing my tunics" he added to his hearty chuckle. I pulled out another tunic from the basket and dipped it in the soapy water to scrub against the washboard. I was on my third of 15, Arthur hadn't even started.

"So... How do I do this?" he asked. I stood up from my washboard and walked over to his.

"You dip the tunic in the water, then you scrub it against the board, then you hang it up to dry. I'll show you" I said, as I demonstrated how to wash a tunic. Arthur watched on, genuinely interested. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I don't know how you manage" Arthur said, trying to emmulate my actions with another tunic.

"I don't know how you _don't_ manage, its bloody simple" I laughed. Arthur laughed at me and attempted to grab my shoulder and squeeze it. He missed, and ended up squeezing my right knee. A few moments passed until he realised his hand was on my knee. He flicked his hand away and clasped his other hand. He struggled to keep eye contact with me.

"That's my knee" I murmured. Arthur grimly nodded.

"I was aiming for your shoulder" he squeaked with embarrassment. His face seemed to be as red as his tunic.

"It's ok, would I really tell anyone, like your father, that you were stroking my knee?" I asked, quietly. Arthur's eyes shot open.

"I wasn't stroking, I was going to squeeze your shoulder, but my co-ordination is all out of whack" he spat defensively. I laughed. He's such a bad liar.

"Bad co-ordination? The Prince of Camelot? The champion of the Camelot Tournament? The jerk who threw knives into moving targets? Doesn't sound likely" I said with a chuckle. Arthur remained silent. He concentrated on scrubbing his tunic. He pressed down really hard, and was starting to scrub really fast. I put my hand on his strong arm to stop him. Of course, he stopped dead as soon as my hand touched him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! You don't want holes in your tunics, do you?" I asked with a laugh. Arthur smiled.  
"I guess not. I think this one's clean...?" he turned to me for inspection. I pinched my bottom lip together between my thumb and forefinger. I nodded, as I took the garment from him.

"Yep, looks good. Well done. You can scrub a tunic. Phase one of 'Arthur the manservant' is complete" I said with a laugh. Arthur looked upon his tunic with pride. Must be the first five minutes of labour he's ever accomplished, but I can't talk, its the same for me... But without magic. I quickly scrubbed several more, while Arthur slowly scrubbed his small pile. I only gave him five, that's enough for a royal who's only starting out. But that won't prepare him for what's coming up.

We arrived back at his chambers, still reasonably clean from my clean up yesterday.

"What's next, Merlin?" Arthur asked me.

"Well, I hope you're not afraid to get those robes dirty, because now... We will be litterally shovelling shit" I announced. Arthur looked down at his smart attire.  
"Perhaps I should change..." he muttered. I threw him some raggedy clothes and old boots. He looked at them in disgust.

"Shit clothes for shit jobs" I smiled. He nodded and walked behind his change frame. After about ten minutes of whinging, he walked out. I bit the knuckle of my forefinger to stop myself laughing. The irony of it all. If his father saw him in this, he'd call for a new heir of Camelot.

"Stop laughing and let's get to the stables" Arthur said, still looking down at his hated rags.

We set foot to the adjacent stables, the horses whinnied and trotted about the mucky stables. Arthur's face screwed up in disgust.

"Eugh, the smell!" he cried. I looked at him and shook my head in disappointment, with a bright smirk.

"You have me doing this each and every morning, Arthur" I said, trudging through faeces and hay. I reach for a shovel, cracked and broken, and tossed it to Arthur, before selecting mine. He snatched it out of the air and carefully scraped a puddle of sludge. Arthur held a free hand to his mouth.

"Merlin... I'm feeling a little faint" Arthur said, his words muffled by his gloved hand. I laughed. The royals have it so easy. they'd hate to be me.

"Cheer up, its almost over" I said with a smile. Arthur's face was serious.

"I'm covered in shit, how the hell do I cheer up?" he asked. His frown made me laugh, his face almost looks like his father's.

"Well, I'll scrub you after" I said, jokingly. Arthur's frown disappeared and a blush developed. He quickly looked at the ground, attempting to shovel. He was silent for a few moments afterwards. I wondered what was with him today, he was stroking my knee, he blushed at the thought of me washing him. Very odd.

"I'll get the bales" Arthur offered before walking out of the stable. He stopped, paused a moment and walked back to me.

"Where is--" he began.

"_That way_" I mouthed, pointing to his right. He nodded and walked off. I noticed a bucket next to the pile of muck I had scraped out. I metally laughed with evil, eyeing it. This should be fun. I quickly looked around making sure no one saw. The stables were surprisingly empty. I outstretched my hand towards the large bucket.

"_Pour eminum loquatus_" I whispered. The bucket rolled away from the muck to where Arthur would be entering. I chuckled. This reminded me of the first day I met him. He tried to pummel me with a mace, but I outdid him with surreptitious magic. Splendid. I look away from the bucket and see Arthur approaching, carrying two large bales of hay. He was headed straight for the bucket. I noticed a small child run out for the bucket. Shit. He crouched down and started playing with it. Arthur was behind them. He tripped over the small child, sending him and the child into the muck. I held my hand over my mouth in shock. I ran towards him.

"Hey, are you ok, little one?" I said to the child. He started crying and ran away.

"I'll get you, little heathen!" Arthur cried after him. He brought a hand to his face and flicked off the facaes from his face.

"Could you fetch me a few buckets of water? I need a bath..." he said quietly, anger quivering his voice. I tried to contain the laughter.

"So you would like me to wash you now?" I asked, teasing. He looked at me with a serious face.

"There's no way I'm touching shit" he growled. He stormed off, and I went to find buckets. As soon as he was out of earshot, I laughed. Really hard. I took a few moments to catch my breath, to find the water.

Arthur and I stood in his private bathroom, where he was stripping down to his leggings. He threw the old clothes on a table. I looked upon his Adonis body. I almost felt envious, but I have magic to make me look that buff. He looked at me, he blushed again. He's been uneasy all day.

"What is it?" I asked. He bit his lip and he looked at the floor.

"It's... I've never stripped down in front of anyone" he said, looking up at me with puppy eyes. I shrugged.

"I don't see why you're self conscious" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, which was clean. He went red and cleared his throat.

"You need a bath too, you know" he said, eyeing my clothes, also covered in muck. Nice change of subject.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked, heading for the door. He grabbed my hand.

"No!" he said. He looked into my eyes. I am really confused.

"Could you... Perhaps... Have a bath with me?" he asked, quietly. I could see where this was heading, but I can't deny the one I'm meant to protect. I smiled and pulled my shirt over my head. Arthur stared at the floor.

"Arthur, I'm just going to say it. You've been very awkward all day. You stroked my leg, you stare at me, you blush all the time. You don't--" he interrupted me by pressing his lips against mine, with a firm grip on my biceps. I stood shocked. My eyes were wide open. He had his eyes softly shut, his head on a tilt. I can't lie, he is very attractive. He pulled away from me.

"... Fancy me?" he finished my sentence, his voice was soft and shaky. He sighed.

"Yeah, I fancy you. I am deeply sorry about that. It's just--" I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his. My arms went around his bare waist, and his above my shoulders. Our lips opened and our tongues greeted each other. I felt him moan into my lips. This felt so good. This was incredibly wrong, in at least five different ways, but this felt so right. I pulled away from him.

"Impulse?" I finished his sentence. He took my hand and pulled me towards the bath. He had a few kettles of water boiling next on the burners. He poured them in, making it warm. He threw a bucket of water over his mucky head, getting all the muck out of his soft, blond hair. He stood in front of me and slid my leggings down, as I slid his down. We climbed into the large bathtub and he crawled on top of me.

I felt his length slide across my thigh. I gasped. He looked down into my eyes.

"Merlin... I need you" he whispered. I felt his fingertips softly glide along my pelvis, just above my length. I felt it grow hard as his fingers circled above it, begging me to give in to the temptation. Wordlessly, I brushed my fingers along his upper thigh, watching my fingers dance so close to his length. Arthur's lips trembled. He felt the same as I did. I saw him dive down to my neck. He began to bite it, and it felt so good.  
"Oh... Arthur" I whispered into his ear. I started to pant, I felt like I was on fire. He pulled back up.

"I need you too, Arthur" I said. My hand found it's way to his face. I pulled on his shoulders, bringing him to my lips again. Suddenly, I felt his hand wrap around my length. His soft and tender touch made me gasp loudly. After all this time of unrequited feelings, angst and confusion, I couldn't take it anymore.

"ARTHUR, FUCK ME!" I screamed.

"Are you sure, Merlin?" he asked me, his eyes wide. I nodded. My desires were fully awaken, and I wanted no one but him.

"Ok..." he said with a smile. He kissed me again, as he slid himself into me. It hurt, but my tongue was too busy in his mouth to scream. I felt him shift inside me. Jesus Christ, it felt so good. My arms and legs sprung up and wrapped themselves around Arthur's strong body.

"Ahhhh, so good. Mmm" he moaned. He began to thrust deeper and faster into me, making water splash all around us. He scraped a sensitive spot, which had me seeing stars. I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Oh my God. ARTHUR!" I screamed. My eyes were tightly shut, my breath was short, my fingers dug deep into Arthur's back. I watched his face screw up in ecstasy.

"Harder. Harder, Arthur" I said. He started ramming his length into me. It felt incredible. I yelped again.

"Its so good" I struggled for breath. His grunts and groans got me so hot.

"Merlin, I'm coming. I'm so close" Arthur moaned. He started pounding into me violently.

"UAAAGHHHHH!" he screamed as me filled my insides with warm liquid. He almost collapsed on me. He panted onto my chest, I held his head close. He looked up at me.

"Merlin, I believe its your turn..." he said, breathlessly. I pushed him onto his back and pulled his legs over my shoulders, with my hands on his waist. I leant forward to kiss him again, while inserting myself into him. He moaned and his eyes widened in pain. I held him tighter, as I slowly started to roll my hips into him. I picked up speed to the point where water started to slosh violently again. I watched his eyes roll in pleasure underneath me.

"Oh, Merlin. Merlin!" he groaned. He grappled onto my arms and impaled himself onto me. I struggled to keep my pace, it was so tiring but the pleasure was my inpiration to keep going. I looked down at his face. His hair swept across his forehead, his bright blue eyes twinkled as they rolled in ecstasy, his perfect white teeth gleamed as he groaned. Needless to say, he was beautiful. I felt myself draw closer to an indescribable feeling. It cresendoed throughout my veins until finally...

"ARRTHURRR!" I scream, he screams underneath me, digging his nails into my back. We paused for breath. The silence is rather disturbing. I look down at him, and he looks up at me. He pants, sustaining his gorgeous smile. I smile down at him.

"Merlin?"  
"Yes, Arthur?"

"... You won't tell Father about this, will you?" his voice sounded worried, but his expression was contradicting. I chuckled.

"Of course I will tell your father you had sex with your manservant" I said with sarcasm. He nervously chuckled. Silence descended once again, and I felt his hand stroke my cheek. I smiled again, clasping his hand in mine.

Hours later, we snuck into the fields. The pitch black darkness was only illuminated by a torch and our bright eyes. We laid on the lush green grass, feeling the cool night's breeze glide gently over our bodies. The stars looked so bright, so beautiful they reminded me of the slight twinkle Arthur had in his eyes when he had reached his first orgasm, from inside of me. I felt proud, needless to say, that I stole the lips of the prince. I felt Arthur clutch my hand, his head turned to me.

"Hey, Merlin" he asked me quietly. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Do you believe in destiny?" he asked.

"Of course. Do you?"

"Yes, because this... Doesn't feel like spontaneity. This feels planned, predicted, organised. Destined" he said.

"I felt our meeting, today, and the rest of our lives are dictated by destiny, fate and--"

"Love?" Arthur cut me off. I smiled at him.

"Yes, Arthur. I love you" I said, running my thimb over his thumb knuckle. He grasped my hand tighter.

"I love you too, Merlin" he said to me. He smiled once again.

"This almost feels like magic" he chuckled. I chuckled within myself. Ironically, my magic lead to this magic. A magic I know as a sorceror is too powerful to be harnessed and controlled by any one being, but it is channeled through each and every one of us through our relationships with others.

"Even if I could use magic, you would never let that push me away from you, would it?" I asked. Arthur sighed, staring at the stars.

"I would have no option but to kill you..." he said with a serious tone. His head turned back to me with a grin on his face.

"...By making you share my room" he chuckled. That scared me for a moment.

"Merlin, I never want this to end. Lying in the field, staring at the stars, being with the best manservant ever to serve under me. This feels to right to be denied" he said scornfully. I rolled on my side and pulled Arthur onto his side, before planting the palm of my hand on his cheek.

"It never will. I promise you" I smile. He smiles back, I never in my life imagined he would be so happy. We faced the stars again. Our destiny intertwined as did our fingers in the field

**End**


End file.
